XTUX Hun
This involves the character XTUX. If you meant the user XTUX please click here XTUX Hun or XTUX, is an annoying penguin that can change most of the universe to his will with a modified Rollback Remote. Background Xtux was born in January 5th, 1965. From the day of his birth he always loved computers, and could coax them to do anything for him. One day he tried to make up his own command. Command Prompt:Infiniteeditmodeon This happened to be one of the BoF's hidden commands, which were meant for workers that did not have a PDA and needed to edit something. Suddenly a red light lit up on the screen, and he was teleported to the Bureau of Fiction. He saw Zapwire arguing with McFlapp in a corner. "I tell you McFlapp, Penguin OS is better then Doors 7. Just look at all the users it has." and McFlapp replied by narrating "Then bloomin' Zapwire was hit in the face with a bally boot!". A boot flew across the room and hit Zapwire in the face. "What are you two doing?" asked XTUX. McFlapp turned around, surprised at the unauthorized penguin standing in front of him. "STOP MESSING THE SCRIPT, YOU ANNOYING USER XTUX345, FOR YOU ARE CAUSING AN OOC! I DO NOT APPROVE!" yelled Director Benny, breaking the silence. While McFlapp and Benny argued, XTUX waddled over to the mainframe computer and started typing commands. Suddenly Mayor McFlapp and Director Benny stopped arguing, and they saw XTUX typing on the computer. "Stop you bally XTUX! What bloomin' thing are you doing, anyway, wot wot?" "I found a security vulnerability in the computer. It is what allowed me to enter." "Then we'll get bloomin' Zapwire to fix it." said McFlapp, and then he called Zapwire. Zapwire could not find any errors. "That's cause you'r a Penguin OS user, I'll take over." and with that, XTUX showed them the vulnerability. McFlapp was amazed, and wanted to hire him. Director Benny did not approve, but the good Mayor hired him anyway. "Why don't you work at the bally Department of Article Maintenance, Department of Rollbacks and Department of Vandalism? You'd do us alot of good in those places, and we could finally stop that bloomin' Lord Carrion once for all, wot wot?" XTUX agreed, and he set off to work. Personality XTUX Hun is a very strange penguin with twisted motives, at one moment rollbacking Lord Carrion's edits and the next causing havoc all over the USA with another of his lousy articles. He likes computers and can coax them to do anything for him, though he often uses this ability for his perverted ways. XTUX likes to annoy penguins and is very good at it, though he often does it without knowing it. Involvement Xtux works in the Bureau of Fiction's Department of Article Maintenance, Department of Rollbacks and the Department of Vandalism to help fix articles. He owns a modified rollback remote and he uses it to edit articles and make new ones, like most Article Maintenance workers do. Often he sneaks a little extra into the articles and writes new articles too even though he is not supposed to. Director Benny often rejects the new articles and threatens to fire him, even though he can't because he's valuable to the security system. Trivia * XTUX has his own personally modified Rollback Remote, though it's functioning can be overridden by a Master's device. * Fudd has often tried to take the remote, but without success. * He was responsible for the strange plot twists in Bill Gate$' Big Adventure, and was eventually punished for interfering by mopping all the floors in the Department. * The Staff of Goofiness was made by him and he he controls what it does when Fudd tries to activate it. * His power is not infinite, as seen in the backstory of Ludd Lapooh. He cannot edit certain things or narrate. The Masters of the Universe hold these exclusive positions. * He oddly enough has the same last name as Ben Hun, his worst enemy even though they are not related. XTUX claims that he changed it "For teh LULZ". * Illustrator Keith was scared to draw a picture of him, and drew him with a joyful face. Rumor has it that XTUX has decided to draw himself and will replace Keith's artwork with his. Though this is highly imporbable. Gallery 72.png|XTUX, one of the the worst Card Jitsu players in history, PWNs Swiss Ninja in a battle. Swiss Ninja has now received the title of Worst Card Jitsu player EVER! See also * Bureau of Fiction * Ben Hun * MOOCE * Department of Article Maintenance * Fudd * Neo-Naughtzee Category:Characters Category:User Characters Category:Penguin Category:Super Penguins Category:High Penguin Haters Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Neo-Naughtzee Category:Anti-Heroes Category:MOOCE